Poyo Ride
' Poyo Ride' is the main attraction of this here wiki. Poyo Ride is a person who apparently lives in Antartica, who started to make a comic series about Kirby Air Ride in 2014. History Name Origin Poyo Ride is a combination of two words. "Poyo" is Kirby's catchphrase in the Kirby anime. "Ride" comes from the latter half of "Air Ride". The name was created between June 11 and June 27, 2014. Pre TARS and the origin of Granny Torrelli Poyo Ride was your average kid before he started making TARS. He played with trains, believed in Santa Claus, and actually had a wiki about a series known as Waddle Dee and Mario, which was basically a plush series. Poyo says the flaws with the series were the fact that the episode numbers usually skipped episodes, and he made it when he was young, but he says the trio of Wario, Bowser, and Principal Toad were the series' main highlight. In 2013, Poyo Ride's class was reading a novel known as "Granny Torrelli Makes Soup". Since it was a few years ago, and Poyo Ride has not reread the book since (Though he really wants to), he doesn't remember a lot. He only remembers it was about a young girl named Rosie, who was in a troubled relationship with her best friend, Bailey, who may have been blind and I think he ran away during one part of the book. She went to her grandma for help, and the grandma told her stories. One of them was the time she moved away and left behind her friend, who was named Pardo. Pardo ended up getting hit by a train trying to get his dog, Nero, who wandered onto the train tracks. She also once cut off the hair of another girl. That's all Poyo Ride remembers. Poyo Ride and his friend later had a genius idea to make a twisted version of the story. This time, Granny Torrelli was the exact opposite of the book. Instead of being a sweet old lady who cared for her granddaughter, Granny Torrelli was instead an evil lady who shot everything she didn't like. They even made it so that the train that hit Pardo was actually driven by Granny Torrelli, with Pardo's dog sitting in the train car (The dog that went on the train tracks was a fake in this version), and the train was also a hijacked Polar Express. Granny Torrelli was a class joke when it was first made, and didn't recieve similar traction to TARS for a while. The Facebook Era and the start of The Air Ride Series On January 3rd-4th, 2014, Poyo Ride and his cousin made three facebook accounts for three things related to Kirby Air Ride. The three accounts were Dyna Blade, Shadow Star, and All Patch. While this wasn't supposed to transistion into a comic, it marked the beginning of a new era in Poyo Ride's life. During January-May 2014, multiple Facebooks were made for various air ride characters, and some non air ride characters. On December 15, 2014, the facebook account of White Kirby, which was the main facebook account, was terminated. This pissed off Poyo Ride. There are three reasons why White Kirby was likely terminated. 1. Facebook detected that Whitee Kirby was a false name, 2. The raids the group pulled off on certain pages, and 3. Facebook was able to link White Kirby with the other accounts. 1 is the most likely of these. Poyo Ride eventually tried moving all the characters to twitter, but the next stage of TARS began. TARS History During 2015, comics were made and TARS was growing, and Poyo Ride had basically decided on what he was gonna do. During July 2015, Poyo Ride claims that he stopped having a big ego. Post TARS Poyo Ride later decided to cancel TARS, due to the mess of a series it was. TARS was notably canceled during a time period when new art programs were being experimented with. Comic 190: The Election and Comic 200: Mettaton: The Final Battle! used the old art style from the laptop, but the other comics made using the new art program had the characters be off model. but He decided to start a new series, called Air Ride Adventures. He enjoyed doing it for the first month, but later got bored of it. He gave it to Kidsy128 and decided to make a series called Magical World of Randomness, which is currently ongoing. He expresses intrest in reviving TARS, but as more of a personal thing, like how Granny Torrelli was in the first few months. Comic appearances Poyo Ride appeared in a few TARS comics. *Comic 36: The Elevator *Comic 44: Pokemon Shuffle *Comic 52: The Library *Comic 64: Roller Coasters VS Water Slides *Comic 89: The Power of One *Comic 111: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Comic 121: 2015 Finale, Early New Years *Comic 127: Apartment Madness TOTAL: 8 Poyo Ride has appeared in 4% of the TARS comics. Category:Poyo Ride Category:People